empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Incubus (star system)
Incubus (Kepler-1545) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 2244 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 1,250,608 Number of assigned police squadrons: 12 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 3 System jump gate coordinates 58630129 Ascension 19 55 36 Declination +47 27 47 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-1545, 0.84 solar masses, 0.8 solar radii, metallicity -0.06 Fe/H, spectral class K0 Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Incubus 1, unknown Earth masses, 2.64 Earth radii, orbital period 163.69 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 276 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Incubus 1 b, 0.89 Earth masses, 0.8 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 274 K, population 1,248,315 Jump Gate Station: Level 13, distance from jump gate 0.15 AU System Details Incubus is a mining colony. It was established a relatively long time ago despite its distant location. The system is composed of a K class star and a relatively small gas planet with a large moon. The moon has large deposits of neutronium, aluminum, and other metals along with a pleasant climate and good atmosphere, so it was colonized by about 100,000 people originally; the colony has grown to over a million inhabitants at this time. The gas planet is mined for hydrogen and helium gas, although the main export of Incubus is compressed argon gas since the gas planet has an unusually high level of argon in its atmosphere. This means that gas mining corporations send ships to Incubus to scoop the argon from the atmosphere of the gas planet. As they are vulnerable while scooping, they will often hire escorts, and the captains of these ships are not picky- if you have a powerful ship and no criminal status, they will accept any offer you make. For every attacking ship you destroy they will pay you an additional amount of credits. These escort missions can be a godsend if you just spent a little too much money on that overgunned heavy fighter… or if you’ve had a few trading runs that didn’t quite work out. There is no asteroid belt in Incubus, so mining is not an option in this system. Because the population is relatively small, there is very little local traffic except for gas mining ships, so pirates in this system are fairly easy to identify. Any grouping of battered-looking ships lurking off the main spacelane with drives powered down is generally pirates. However, pirate squadrons are a rare occurrence in this system, and they generally only come here when AIS tax payment ships come to the system, which happens twice every Galactic Standard year. One major source of income in Incubus is the large deposits of desperately needed rare materials on the moon. This system is home to a potential base of the Renegades, rebels who are not allegiant to any of the major or minor powers but who claim to have a legitimate government. Their ships will attack AISN and police ships in the system; you can get a good reward by helping the ships of the state when they are under attack. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs